Love Hurts
by Madame Grayson
Summary: Emily gave up on foolish ideas of love long ago. But she only ever truly loved one man...Daniel Grayson, along with his love he gave her one of the most precious gifts ever. What if Emily truly was pregnant?
1. Chapter 1

**Intro:  
**_Love hurts.  
__I've come to realize this over my 27 odd years of existence. Love at times can be a wonderful uplifting thing, and others it can tear you apart piece by piece until there's nothing left.  
__Emily gave up on foolish ideas of love long ago. But she only ever truly loved on man Daniel Grayson, along with his love he gave her one of the most precious gifts ever. What if Emily really was pregnant?_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Revenge, or any of the characters (aside from my own creations)

* * *

Love hurts.

I've come to realize this over my 27 odd years of existence. Love at times can be a wonderful uplifting thing, and others it can tear you apart piece by piece until there's nothing left. I've really only had four great loves of my life, all leading to an untimely demise of mine or their own somehow.

The first was my father David Clarke he loved me and all others with an open heart, this open heart eventually led to his and my own demise sending me to unfamiliar homes across America and sending him to an early grave.

The second was my first love Jack Porter, we met on the beach when I was only eight years old. The two of us together experienced many amazing lifetimes together on that beach. Now they are a passing memory of brown curls and salt water.

Then there was Daniel just Daniel, not Grayson. If I had thought my prior love for my father and Jack Porter was anything exceptional it was well before I met Daniel. Daniel Grayson showed me a pathway to my heart that I had never known existed, he opened me up to all of the future possibilities I had dismissed early on. My way of revenge was halted in order to make way for him. He was exciting and kind, genuine really he was everything far from the Grayson name I planned on destroying. I loved him… love him, I gave him my heart and so much more. Daniel gave me his heart as well, along with the most beautiful gift I'd ever received.

Daniel gave me a child. The fourth great love of my life, someone I knew I would go to my own grave protecting. More so than I would have protected my father, Jack or even Daniel. I loved that baby with every ounce of my being.  
The moment I found out about the child I was elated, all my past plans were put on hold for that short moment in time. I even stopped seeing Aiden Mathis, I man who came close but I know will never be one of the great loves of my life. All of my focus went into protecting the unborn child inside of me. This protection showed me the light, but I soon found out that I couldn't be happy forever. I found out about Sarah, one of Daniels past loves and I felt a pain deep within my heart tearing me apart. I knew that the time for my revenge to see itself out was now. I never thought that anyone including the likes of a Grayson could hurt me so badly. I soon discovered that it was now or never, the life of my child was at stake if I didn't see through my plan. Revenge was my final option. Victoria Grayson would go to jail and Daniel would grieve over his loss for what he did to me. I would never allow him to see this baby, even if it killed me.

So now here we are. The salty air stirred around as I tried to fight off this nausea mine and Daniels "bundle of joy" brought with it. Victoria had just left only seconds ago her accusations following her my lies dragging along. This baby was very much alive I knew for sure as swallowed another stint of nausea. When Daniel walked out I was almost relieved I knew it was him even before I even turned. I could smell the strong scotch that I hated so much on his breath.

"I heard everything." Was all that he said, the smell of him that was so distinctly Daniel was in my nostrils mixed with that horrible smell of scotch that I so despised. It brought on more nausea, but i held it back.

The look in his eyes terrified me my maternal instincts grabbed something deep inside of me and I took a glance over at the gun Aiden had left.

"What, are you going to shoot me?" he said following my gaze over to the gun.

"No" were the only words I could muster up, why would I shoot my great love? My Daniel who gave me this gift so wonderful that just the thought brought joy to my heart. I wasn't paying attention and I noticed Daniel had grabbed the gun, the one I had planned to "die" by.

"You set me up! Two Years," he said the drunken stupor easily identifiable in his voice. "Two years, I bet you laughed at me every time I questioned you." That's when I felt the aftermath of this great love tearing me apart. Piece by piece, and I knew for sure this wouldn't end well. I had to tell him the truth.

"Daniel—"

"You just fed me more of your lies! Why?" I clutched my unborn child inside me my fear for someone other than myself, another life as at stake. I could feel my champagne flute filled with cider slipping slowly from my grasp almost like my hold on this situation."Why did you tell me I was going to be a father?"

I was at a loss for words, my heart felt like it had stopped beating early on in this conversation. I could feel the cold around me my nausea long forgotten, my sickness feeling miles away. All I could say to Daniel Grayson, the wonderful love of my life, father of my unborn child was  
"I'm sorry."

And I believe that to be my last memory.

* * *

**Hey Guys! Just let me know what you think greatly appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Intro:**

_Love hurts._

_I've come to realize this over my 27 odd years of existence. Love at times can be a wonderful uplifting thing, and others it can tear you apart piece by piece until there's nothing left._

_Emily gave up on foolish ideas of love long ago. But she only ever truly loved on man Daniel Grayson, along with his love he gave her one of the most precious gifts ever. What if Emily really was pregnant?_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Revenge, or any of the characters (aside from my own creations)_

_The doctor had proved my suspicions right. I was having a baby, a precious thing that Daniel and I could call our own. Something we could keep far from Victoria, and anything remotely _Grayson._ This child could be the Paris we never had, something completely unique and simply _ours_. No one would be able to spoil it._

* * *

To Daniel the hallway of this hospital, pristine, clean, discreet and very simply Grayson was soiled. It didn't feel right being here, his lying scamming wife lie in a hospital bed after some poor sap found her on a fisherman's boat.  
His lying, scamming possibly cheating wife, who he had shot after he discovered the truth. She had lied to him about the single most important thing in a man's life. He thought he would be a father, he thought that he would have the chance to raise a child the _right _way. Emily stole that from him. All of his hopes for the future were taken away the moment he heard about the fake pregnancy. Daniel felt as though he had given the world to this manipulative woman. He lost a best friend, and even though Tyler was crazy he was always pretty great throughout the years. He lost his relationship with his family, mostly just his mother who he had learned was right about Emily all along.  
He lost Sarah, she was gone for good now too no resurrections for her. She had hung herself, and he was sure it was his fault. Sarah had given her loved ones a gruesome death to remember her by, the last thing he heard was that she had tried to kill herself and that her life support right now was very unstable. Sarah would still be here living, loving, everything he believed Emily was not capable of. If he had just gone with her and left Emily and her false spawn ahead of time.  
Daniel was interrupted by the sounds of the approaching doctor. This short mousy looking woman with bright auburn hair held his fate in her hands. If Emily was alive Daniel knew that he was in deep trouble, nothing Mom and Dad could weasel him out of now.

"Emily is a very lucky woman," the doctor said enunciating every word, each consonant like a knife in Daniels broken heart. "She suffered massive blood loss from the gun shots to the abdomen." She then looked at Daniels and his family "And she sustained a cranial injury from the impact of the water. Plus there has been some bleeding on the parietal lobe, which we will monitor. But she will pull through."

Each of the Grayson family members present showed a different emotion that Daniel seemed to be feeling. There was Conrad who was concerned as he was most times for the wellbeing of his family members, those now including Emily and the unborn Grayson. Daniels concern reached from a deep part inside of him that had loved Emily for the better part of their two years together. Charlotte had this keen look of fear in her eyes, one she had stolen from Emily, her unknown sister. She often used it during times of confusion or extreme pain. She would cross her arms in defense and stick it out, in a more David Clarke way than a Conrad Grayson. Daniels fear etched from being discovered for what he had done.

Suddenly little Charlotte lifted up her head and her light brown curls shook around her like light leaves in the wind on an autumn day. Her voice rose as well "What about the baby?"

The doctors face fell slightly, only noticeable to Daniel. "I'm sorry but matters like these I have to speak to Daniel first."  
Charlottes sudden very concerned, very David Clarke emotions fell into more abrasive Victoria Grayson ones and she was led away by Conrad soon after. The mousy doctor led Daniel towards Emily's passed Victoria with nothing more than a cold, unsympathetic stare from the doctor, and a worrisome glance from Daniel. When they reached the hallway after the awkward exchange Daniel began to twist his wedding ring on his finger. It was a habit he had taken up after the shooting of his wife a mere twenty-four hours ago, he had begun to rash there and he felt it was a compulsory pain. He would continue to twist the rung until something good finally happened.

"Daniel," the mousy doctor said "You married a wonderful woman." a smile crinkled at the corner of her eyes. "The woman you married is a fighter, and the two of you together created something very strong."

Daniel was simply and utterly confused at this moment. The doctor was saying something untrue, Emily was not in fact pregnant. She had admitted this to his own mother. "Daniel, your baby survived the gunshot wounds." Her kind face cracked into a full blown smile "Emily is carrying low, this in some cases is most unusual, but it saved your child today, which means where Mrs. Grayson was shot nearly hit the baby, but it was treatable. You're very lucky that she is only nine weeks along or we could be dealing with something much unhappier." Daniel felt like he couldn't breathe, he shot Emily. He almost shot his own baby and all because he thought she was a cheap gold digging liar. His mind ached with all of the thoughts racing through it.

"Daniel the child should make a full recovery, along with your wife."

She began to speak more but Daniel couldn't even think straight, he shot Emily. Emily Grayson his_ wife, _he knew no one could dig him out of this hole he'd built for himself.

* * *

I hear a steady beep coming from next to me, it's in time to my heartbeat almost like a song. I feel something brushing against my forehead over and over, in time with the beeping, in time with my heartbeat.

My mouth is dry, and there is an intense pain all over my body. It starts with a dull ache in my head and travels to a more intense burning spot near my stomach. It was very hard for me to catch my breath and it felt as if my eyes were glued shut. I could sense a presence in the room, something unfamiliar it smelt like something far back in my mind, but I couldn't identify it.

I reached for whatever it was watching over me, my guardian angel. I opened my eyes and whispered to the handsome man next to me "Where am I?"  
I noticed the man's eyes first. He had the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen, the kind of eyes that even full of worry that could make a woman fall in love very quickly.

"You're in the hospital." He stated, his voice was and kind. Any woman could fall for this man, he was stunning.  
Why would I be in the hospital? I suddenly remembered the pain throughout my body and realized that it must be that. I needed confirmation

"Why? What happened?" I was still breathing deep not getting enough air. I wanted him to help me, why was he here if he wouldn't help? Everything hurts, it hurts so much. I let go of his hand and grabbed my abdomen, the pain felt almost crippling.

"You don't know?" the handsome man said to me, and his facial expressions showed a range of emotions from calm relief to utter terror "What do you remember?"  
I gave him my completely honest truth.  
"Nothing. I don't remember anything. Please tell me. Who am I?"

* * *

**So I'm new to this fan fiction thing so let me know what you think every good artist needs feedback :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Intro:**

_Love hurts._

_I've come to realize this over my 27 odd years of existence. Love at times can be a wonderful uplifting thing, and others it can tear you apart piece by piece until there's nothing left._

_Emily gave up on foolish ideas of love long ago. But she only ever truly loved on man Daniel Grayson, along with his love he gave her one of the most precious gifts ever. What if Emily really was pregnant?_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Revenge, or any of the characters (aside from my own creations)_

* * *

**May 30****th****, 2011  
Memorial Day**

_Revenge starts now.  
At the alleged party of the year that Victoria Grayson was throwing, something new was on the horizon. I had just stirred the pot with my carefully placed comment about Lydia Davis' "husband" who was in fact Conrad Grayson. It only gets more interesting from here._

_Everything was on going according to the plan, I was just about to mingle with other people in order to make some connections. I had just finished speaking to The Hamptons Bank manager and was putting his number into my smartphone for some investments later, when I hit something. Or someone perhaps, I felt my recently procured Manhattan spill down my freshly manicured hand and onto that other person. _

_When I looked up into someone's deep chocolate brown eyes I lost myself for a moment. I very nearly forgot how to speak, who I was, why I was at this horribly boring party. All because of this handsome man._

_What felt like years, was only mere seconds and soon I found my voice  
"Oh, my God!" I was utterly and completely horrified at my actions, I'd just embarrassed myself in front of this man and he didn't even know my name. Also I didn't know his for that matter._

_He spoke up suddenly and his voice matched his face, and his personality from what I had gathered so far. "Eh, it's fine"_

"_I'm so sorry. God, I'm such an idiot." I felt like a teenager again. A nerdy teenager who learned about love from a beaten up copy of Twilight, one with a crush on the quarterback who stumbles over her words because he reminds her of the main character._

_He took off his jacket and shook it out, the forgotten remnants of my drink pooling off. Every movement he made was almost graceful, and he had this kind manner about him that most women looked for in a man. _

"_No, don't worry about it. It's, uh, probably the universe telling me I need a costume change. Uh... I'm Daniel."_

_He held out his hand for me to shake it and I did, when he touched me it felt like a current of electricity was sent straight to my heart. _

"_Emily"_

* * *

"Emily" another voice said "Emily, it's me Charlotte. Your maid of honour at your wedding to my brother, hopefully godmother to yours and Daniels baby, and loving sister by marriage."

My eyes snapped open at the mention of marriage. I had been in the hospital for nearly three weeks, I've been shortly learning about my life and the sort of things I liked to do. All together I thought I sounded like an utterly boring person. I ran charities and hosted brunches like a Step ford Wife.

I learned from the very beginning that the handsome man standing over me is my husband, Daniel Grayson. My name is Emily Grayson, and as of now I am twelve weeks pregnant with our child.

Charlotte comes to visit me every day with clothes and photographs of my mysterious past life. My husband Daniel doesn't visit as often, he checks in every week to see how the baby is doing, and updates me on the goings on of the world. Charlotte says he watches over me as I sleep though, I appreciate it.

Charlotte's eyes are fixated on the baby's heart monitor, a light smile coming to her face.  
"Looks like you getting fat Ems. Maybe it's from being in this bed all the time."

I laugh at her joke, but I know it's true. This baby has started to show, and even if I wanted too it would be too hard to hide it now.

"What's on the agenda today?" I ask her and her eyes light up so similar to Daniels in their shape, but similar to my own in color.

"I was thinking we could maybe take a walk, you could ask me some questions and I'll answer whatever you want to know."

"That sounds great!" I say I have been sitting in this bed most of my time here.

"Also," she says, reaching into her new tote she told me about yesterday she pulls out a dress, it's white with a draped shoulder. It looks like a toga for all intents and purposes. I still draw a blank.

Charlotte has been bringing me clothes from past events recently, trying to trigger a memory. On the very first day she brought me the sweater I was wearing when I told Daniel about the baby.

"What's this one from?" I ask actually very curious, it doesn't look familiar. But I feel a sense of nostalgia looking at it.

"This," Charlotte says to me smoothing it out over my bed "this dress is the one you were wearing when you met my brother, for the first time."

"You told me this story you know," she leans back on the bed getting comfortable and resting her head on my shoulder, she does this often and it feels as natural as breathing most times. "You were walking and texting someone I believe, and you spilled a Manhattan all over my brothers suit jacket, it was this awful gray one too that someone, maybe Grams gave him when he was about seventeen. He'd held onto it for years, he still has it too. He told me everything good happened when he was wearing it."

"That sounds wonderful." I say, my voice cracking at the end. It truly pains me to not know this life and all the wonderful things that I've experienced.

Charlotte describes my love to Daniel as this great trial of sorts. Something to not soon be forgotten by the public. Charlotte and I both seem lost in a trance, thinking about the great loves of our lives.

I soon hear footsteps approaching the door. They are heavy like a person who walks with a weight on their shoulders.

Charlotte and I glance up at the handsome man as he approaches, my husband, Daniel.

Charlotte nudges my arm lightly careful not to break me, then she gets up and makes some sort of excuse, leaving the dress and a trail of Chanel perfume in her wake.

"Um, how are things?" Daniels asks me his hands in his pockets his eyes stray anywhere but mine.

I feel like a light surrounds us, I keep this in mind when I answer  
"I feel great, my bullet wounds don't hurt too much anymore, which is good considering I can't really have any strong painkillers." I laugh after that, trying to figure out who he is this man I am married to.

"Do you remember anything?" he says to me quietly, the frown line between his brows appearing. "Like who shot you?"

I contemplate my answer before responding, my memories are mostly just of us and the life we have created together here in the Hamptons.

I remember very little after that.  
I look up and grab Daniels hand, he flinches because this is something I haven't done since I woke up.  
"Will you tell me?" I ask him as my brown eyes stare into his darker ones "About us I mean."

His smile shows many emotions, they flash in his eyes and exude from his body.

"Where do I start?"

"Wherever you want to."

Daniel takes the seat next to the bed, never letting go of my hand. He kisses my knuckles and I see him searching for the answers I seek.  
He stares down at the baby inside me, our baby and then slowly glances up.

"I love you Em." He says this to me his voice cracking near the end "You should always remember that."

"Why did we get married?" I ask rubbing my thumb around the ring on his left finger, his wedding band large and gold.

"Why do people ever get married? I love you and you love me."

"People get married for lots of reasons money, protection, status. Wait was I knocked up when you asked me to marry you? "

He chuckles "No, not the first time anyway. We got married for love, its love."

"Good," I place his hand on the baby he was staring at not too long before. "Because, if this baby is on the way I think it deserves a happy home. Two parents who are in love with each other and prepared to give it the most remarkable life."

"I agree." He states.

He leans closer to my face and I breathe in his scent, he smells woodsy, and something indescribable was mixed in that I couldn't catch.

"Can I kiss you Emily?" he whispered his lip a near breadth from mine.

"Yes." Were the only words I could muster up at the moment, my heart beat fast, in rhythm with my continually racing thoughts.

Momentarily his lips were on mine and my heart raced faster, a nervous energy rung around us, but we drank it in very quickly. Our actions were fueled by it and masses of other emotions. It seemed as though our bodies knew what to do, we were familiar with each other, even if I couldn't remember.

His hands gripped my hips, and mine traveled toward his neck playing with the hair at the nape. He gripped my hospital gown in his fists, in an almost tentative way as if he was careful not to injure me.

I heard the sound of clicking footsteps in the distance, but they didn't cause neither Daniel nor I to stir in our boisterous display of affection.

When Daniel pulls away from me suddenly I'm startled. We both breathe heavily and we never break our eye contact.

"It's been so long Em, I missed just being around you." He explains his breathing is ragged like he just ran a mile.

He is still mere inches from my face, he starts to kiss my neck. Sending pleasure sensors up my spine.

A moan escapes my lips, and I pull Daniel in closer to me. Feeling the need of a certain closeness only he can fulfill.

It feels to me as though these things I'm experiencing right now are just for the first time, making them all the more enjoyable.

The footsteps that I had heard in the distance have ceased. I don't pay much attention to the fact until a voice speaks up loud, and clear.

"Well, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Daniel untangles himself from my body very quickly and we both look at the voices owner.

"Hello Emily, I hope you remember me. I'm your mother in-law, Victoria Grayson."

* * *

**Thank you guys all so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I'm so glad you like the story and I hope you continue on till the end :)**

**I had a sort of hard time writing this chapter because I really didn't want to let you guys down.**

**I hope you like it, let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Intro:**

Love hurts.

I've come to realize this over my 27 odd years of existence. Love at times can be a wonderful uplifting thing, and others it can tear you apart piece by piece until there's nothing left.

Emily gave up on foolish ideas of love long ago. But she only ever truly loved one man Daniel Grayson, along with his love he gave her one of the most precious gifts ever. What if Emily really was pregnant?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Revenge, or any of the characters (aside from my own creations)

* * *

"_You see even long before the devious engagement party, I knew your future with Daniel was as empty as that box."_

* * *

Victoria Grayson was a myriad count of things. Cunning, beautiful, damaged. But never in her life would she have believed herself to be a, grandmother. So when the news of Emily's fake spawn was shown the light of day she was in so many words hopelessly elated.

The last thing the queen of the Hamptons needed was to be deemed grandmother. But she now knew Emily Thorne was many, many things but pregnant she was not.

That woman had lied and cheated her way into the Grayson's good graces. Charlotte, Daniel, and even Conrad had been won over by her constant charm. But Victoria had never been fooled.

Emily being shot was just the worlds way of paying Victoria back for all of the good she had done the world. Her putting up with that evil woman being number one on her moral list. Other things like trying to get rid of Lydia and accepting Patrick without judgment were quite small trivial things. But Emily Thorne, oh Emily she was the small bride and groom topper on the top of Victoria's wedding cake of karma.

When Mrs. Victoria Grayson felt that the time was right to visit her quite unlucky daughter-in-law she put on her favorite Hervé Léger dress, and her new Louboutins and her best queen of the Hamptons face and strolled over there, in a limo, to which she didn't drive.

This fact truly showing the epitome of her power in money.

Victoria wouldn't ever hide the fact that she truly despised Emily Grayson –nee Thorne, but in order to keep up appearances of the fact that she in fact did _not_ shoot the bitch she needed to make this visit.

Victoria had been putting off this visit since the police had revealed the fact that she could visit. Emily Thorne made the beautiful aging skin on Victoria's body crawl as if it was trying to release all of the hate that the woman felt for her new _in-law._

That spiteful bitch had taken the only thing Victoria had ever truly loved. Daniel meant the world to her, and as soon as Emily came into the picture he had changed. He became distant from the rest of the family, and began to take ultimate responsibility for his actions.

That woman was an evil force that needed to be stopped.

So when Victoria walked in on the two newlyweds in a near lovers embrace her strong gag reflexes went to an all-time low. They looked so happy and…_in love, _Victoria hated it. Even with Emily in a constant state of ignorant bliss, it seemed as if they still remembered each other.

When she heard the moan escape Emily's mouth she barged in.

"Well, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." When Victoria says this Daniel hurriedly untangles himself from his despicable partner.

"Hello Emily, I hope you remember me. I'm your mother in-law, Victoria Grayson."

"I'm sorry," Emily says in response her big brown eyes widening in curiosity "I don't remember you all that well, but you are Daniels mother right?"

"Well of course I am who else could I be?" said Victoria, the fake tone in her voice was more alive than a young spirit.

"Nobody," says Emily shaking her head "It's nice to meet you Victoria."

Daniel had been sitting on the edge of Emily's bed staying quiet while they exchanged very few words. Suddenly he felt it was time to speak up.

"Mom, can we talk?" his voice had the hidden tone inside of it that none of the women in the room could truly identify.

"Of course my dear, let's go out in the hall, shall we?" then she turned to look at Emily "Lovely seeing you Emily."

As she said this the hate she handled for the other women not only crawled off of her skin but it oozed out of her voice, and into the air around them. Causing a simple electricity to stun the emotions of all in the small space of the hospital room.

Out in the hall Victoria simply waited for her son to speak. She tapped her heel and her finger pads against the pieces of the stiff hospital chair to which she sat.

Daniel simply stared into an unknown space, not speaking, not really doing much of anything.

Victoria made the first move "On with it Daniel, I don't have all day and coming to see your vindictive wife has taken a lot out of me currently."

Daniels eyes travelled up to meet his mothers, his gaze showed compound emotions as it most often did. "Emily is pregnant."

"We both know that isn't true Daniel, let's not live in false realties." Victoria rolled her eyes and flipped her raven colored hair over her left shoulder. "You told me yourself that you found out the truth, and you quickly came inside after overhearing us."

"I'm the one who shot her mom. I shot my wife." A single tear slipped down the newlywed Grayson's cheek, his collective resolve overtly failing.

"Daniel, that's enough. Stop talking nonsense."

"I almost killed her and our baby, after she was honest with me. She never lied, and I almost murdered her!"

"Daniel keep your voice down." She whispered the edge in her tone coming out very clearly. "I guess it's time."

"Time for what?" Daniel held, the worry creasing his eyebrows, he began to twist his wedding ring again.

"Time for the new Mrs. Grayson to come home."

* * *

Since my amnesia became an eminent piece of my life, I had been keen to waking up in strange environments and seeing strange people all around me.

So when I opened my eyes the next morning to a strange room with strange people all around me my eyes adjusted automatically.

This bed was much comfier than the one in my hospital room. With soft sheets and a downy blanket all around me one thought came to mind "_Was this heaven?"_

The baby inside of me kicked as if a reminder that this was not heaven, if it was I would be able to see it's face.

"Oh good," I heard from a voice in the distance "Your awake."

"Where am I?" I ask the same fear I experienced at first waking up in my hospital room coming to light once again.

"Well your home of course." I hear a voice say, Victoria my new mother-in-law to be exact.

I glance round my home with not a very keen sense of familiarity.

"Where?" I hold my abdomen a measure I've become accustomed to since fully discovering my pregnancy. A source of protection for the both of us.

"Grayson Manor." Says Victoria the smirk showing on her face and in her voice. I am fully aware of the fact that this woman hates me.

My gaze travels over the room I'm in, I hear the two separate heartbeats on the machine, and I feel the soft sheets underneath me. There is memory foam pillows underneath my head, and an open window to my right blowing in the ocean breeze.

But this wasn't home or a nice room to rest in.

I soon found out that no, this was not in fact heaven, and it was most definitely hell.

* * *

**You guys are awesome! Thanks you for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

**I know this was a short chapter but I have tons more in store for the Graysons- nee Thornes.**

**Love,**

**Madame Grayson.**


End file.
